


sunshine riptide

by mellostep



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, New Years Eve, Song: Sunshine Riptide (Fall Out Boy), dancing on the beach, weednap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellostep/pseuds/mellostep
Summary: It's night on New Years Eve and Karl and Sapnap are on the beach, and as the clock nears 12 am, Karl suddenly builds up the courage to do what he's always wanted to.loosely based off of the song sushine riptide by fall out boy
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 169





	sunshine riptide

**Author's Note:**

> this work does contain mentions of smoking weed / blunts / marijuana, so if that makes you uncomfortable i advise against reading
> 
> happy new years eve <3 to a great 2021!

Sapnap hums a sound low in his throat, dragging the blunt between his fingers and to his lips. His eyes flick towards the star-kissed sky, mouth curved ever-so-slightly into a smile. 

Karl stirs next to him, cocking his head in an attempt to catch a glance at Sapnap without him noticing; cheeks dusted a pretty pink when the other meets his gaze and responds with a grin. An unspoken interaction, enough for Karl’s stomach to do flips. 

“You wanna’ hit?” 

Karl doesn’t respond. He looks inquisitive, _scared almost_ , Sapnap notes. He moves closer to the taller male, shoulders brushing together. 

Karl’s hand instinctively jerks up to touch where his shoulder still remains tingling from the touch. He hears, _feels,_ Sapnap’s body tremble slightly with laughter. He turns his head to take in the sight of his best friend’s eyes crinkled in the corners, head thrown back as soft, gleeful strings of laughs leave his mouth. 

It’s a song, Karl decides, for him. The way Sapnap’s chest rises and falls, the way his noises are the only thing permeating the air around them. A melody for his heart, for him to dance to. 

His hand falls to the sand, and he swears that fire shoots down his spine when Sapnap moves his own to rest atop his. 

_The pressure’s gettin to me, it’s time to throw in the towel_

_New Years Eve_. It’s New Years Eve, seventeen minutes before it hits twelve a.m, and Karl is sitting alone with his best friend on a beach, blunt between them, and their hands lazily draped over each other’s on the sand. 

Karl’s tired.

Waves of desire are a storm inside him, crashing one after the other. It becomes irrestistable, the urge. He tries to escape— tries to fly to the pale yellow stars that twinkle in the sky; once lost souls that’ve found their place, and maybe Karl will find his too, up there. But wrought iron chains hold his heart, pull him back down.

And he knows what he has to do.

_‘Cause I’m stuck in the sunshine riptide_

Karl let’s the tide pull him in. His hands curl into the sand as he hoists himself up onto them, and leans over to catch Sapnap’s lips in his own. 

Sapnap gasps softly in surprise, but is quick to kiss back. It’s mellow and slow at first. The stars twinkle around them, the glow touching the ocean and reflecting a beautiful soft golden onto the shore. 

The earthy taste of the blunt stirs on his tongue, unmistakably Sapnap’s, and Karl loves it. Their tongues dance, igniting something within both of them, and Karl sighs into his mouth. 

_Dancing all alone in the morning light_

Sapnap is the first to pull back, eyes half lidded and gaze fixed on Karl. He smiles, one hand cupping his cheek and the other interlacing between Karl’s fingers.

He pulls Karl up wordlessly, catching his waist and subsequently dragging their held hands up into the air. His eyes drift to his phone that lays idly on the ground, it reads _11:51 p.m._

The words tumble out of his pink-kissed lips, “nine minutes.”

“Yep,” Karl nods without missing a beat. 

“Will you dance with me?”

“Yeah,” he parrots. 

Sapnap grins and takes a step back, his grip on Karl tightening. 

_The sunshine riptide_

The pair sway, and move with the wind. Sapnap twirls Karl, dips him, kisses him once more, and Karl swears he’s not awake. 

Karl’s fingers slip from Sapnap’s grasp, and he stumbles back slightly. 

_You came back like a wave when I was feeling alright_

Sapnap’s gaze flashes with an unreadable emotion and suddenly his arms are back around Karl, tighter than before. He leans in, and Karl titters. 

Long eyelashes tickle the taller male’s cheek, and he tilts his head to touch foreheads with Sapnap.

“Kiss me?” Sapnap’s words make Karl’s heart flutter, and he doesn't waste a second.

Sweet, fruity bliss wraps around them; a blanket, as their mouths work with each other. 

Across the beach, they hear cheers erupt.

“Happy—” Karl draws back for a second before he's pulled back in, “new year,” he exhales into Sapnap’s mouth and feels the other smile against him.

“Happy new year, Karl,” his words are drenched in affection, faint smoke from the blunt a ghost leaving his lips.

_The sunshine_

**Author's Note:**

> if any ccs involved in this work express being uncomfortable with anything written, i will not hesitate to take it down
> 
> follow me on twitter for snippets of future works @karlnapnation


End file.
